The ammoxidation of olefins, oxidative dehydrogenation of olefins and oxidation of olefins with catalysts similar to those of the present invention are known. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,642,930; 3,414,631, Ser. No. 85,722 filed Oct. 30, 1970, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,764.
The catalysts of the present invention have a composition different from those of the art and are very selective catalysts even at high temperatures.